Presently, diapers for infants (or others such as children, adults or animals) include cloth diapers, disposable diapers and all-in-one diapers. The manufacture, use and disposal of any diaper presents health and sanitation issues, energy and environmental cost issues and economic issues.
In addition to the above issues, another consideration can be the comfort of the diaper wearer. A diaper needs to be snug enough to ensure retention of solid and liquid waste and to prevent leakage, but not so snug as to be uncomfortable or hamper blood circulation in the wearer's legs or torso, or to create high humidity or moisture within the diaper. Discomfort or hampering of blood circulation can be caused by conventional, nonadjustable elastic leg openings. The hook and loop fasteners provided on conventional diapers may only allow for waist band adjustment may not provide for adjustment of the leg openings.
Conventional diapers with leg opening adjusting members may have an area contacting the skin of the wearer that is too large. Also, the material of some conventional adjustment members may be hard and uncomfortable for the wearer.